vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (Dragon Fable)
|-|Hero= |-|World Destroyer= Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of Dragon Fable. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, 5-B with World Destroyer, 4-C with Ultimate Bacon Orb | 6-C, 5-B with World Destroyer | At least 6-C, 5-B with World Destroyer Name: Player's choice Origin: AEverse (Dragon Fable) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Acausality (Types 1 and 3. There exist numerous versions of the Hero throughout all timelines and throughout time), Immortality (Type 4 with the aid of Death, can become undead and gain Type 7), can gain Inorganic Physiology or Non-Corporeal through Shapeshifting, Cyborgization, Magic, Void Manipulation (Can utilize void magic and can manipulate the forces of the Void as well as Element X which exists as nothingness and is described as a power with the lack of elemental alignment), Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement with inflicted Stun, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Damage Transferal with Reflections of Nothing (Can force an opponent to strike nothingness), Soul Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Dimensional Storage, Life Force and Energy Absorption, Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction, Animal Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Dimensional Travel, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation with Continuum Tesseract, Reality Warping with Chaos Orb & Chrono Orb & Timeline Shift, Resistance Negation with Timeline Shift (Can alter the timeline to transform into an alternate version of himself with the means to bypass all of his opponents defenses) and Gear of Time, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Chi Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation with Remorse, Heat Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop with Time Lock, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation with abilities such as Instill Fear, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Acid Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation with Time Grinder Finisher and Drain Will, Data Manipulation with the ChronoZ class, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, can gain 1-dimensionality with Dimensional Transphaser, Death Manipulation, Corruption, Weapon Creation, Corrosion Inducement, Physics Manipulation with the Epoch class (Can erase and manipulate vector quantities of momentum), Self-Destruction, Age Manipulation, Sealing with Soul Seal. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Time Manipulation (Remains normal within the Avatar of Time's pocket dimension where time does not flow), Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, and Petrification Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated Greed whose magic could level the entire town of Ravenloss), Planet level with World Destroyer (Fought against planetary threats like Titan Wargoth and Darkness Dragon Drakath), Star level with Ultimate Bacon Orb (Defeated S.M.U.D.D.) | Island level (Held his own against Wargoth who's stronger than Orb users), Planet level with World Destroyer | At least Island level (Should be as strong as previously. Fought against Caitiff and Valtrith), Planet level with World Destroyer Speed: FTL physically (Defeated Jack Crescent who could move this fast). FTL+ with World Destroyer (Kept pace with S.M.U.D.D. who could move this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically, at least Class 100 with dragon Striking Strength: Town Class, Planet Class with World Destroyer, Star Class with Ultimate Bacon Orb | Island Class, Planet Class with World Destroyer | At least Island Class, Planet Class with World Destroyer Durability: Town level | Island level | At least Island level Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons, planetary with World Destroyer Standard Equipment: Varies, Dragon Amulet bound to World Destroyer, Ultimate Bacon Orb (Book 1 only) Intelligence: Varies from Average to High Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. Key: Book 1 | Book 2 | Book 3 Note: This profile covers only Dragon Fable version of Hero of Lore, although all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. Lists of classes, weapons, and utilities available to the Hero. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cyborgs Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Necromancers Category:Glyph Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chi Users Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Telepaths Category:Poison Users Category:Data Users Category:Death Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:DragonFable Category:AEverse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4